


Юмор хуманов

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крохотный драббл</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юмор хуманов

Кольтире не доводилось встречаться с людьми до смерти, он никогда их не видел вживую. Конечно, он более чем наверстал упущенное после смерти. Но нельзя сказать, что ты знаешь людей, даже если ты убивал их сотнями. Кольтира слышал о человеческом чувстве юмора, но опять до смеха ли, когда вокруг тебя только смерть и боль? Во всяком случае, его жертвам было не смеха.  
Но Кольтире довелось-таки испытать проявление человеческого юмора - на своей шкуре.  
Когда Тассариан - его вежливый, непробиваемый, ничего не понимающий и никогда не замечающий его ухаживаний Тассариан, который каким-то образом все же позволил затащить себя в постель; когда его Тасса мимоходом обронил, как забавно было видеть старания Кольтиры все это время...  
И Кольтире еще велели восстанавливать треть жилых покоев в Акерусе, разрушенных им в приступе праведного гнева!  
Тассариан смеялся, но помогал.  
По крайней мере, еще один слух о человеческих мужчинах оказался правдой: они - великолепные любовники!


End file.
